Lemonade
by okuri-inu
Summary: It was time to take action. May the hunt begin!


Lemonade

(Just tell me his name,)

Kouga's heavy gaze seared a hole into the back of her head. He had been hungering for the beauty for quite some time now, but he couldn't weight any longer. Her unique aroma had been calling to him, and tonight was the right time to take action.

(Just tell me you didn't get laid in our bedroom.)

Kagome blinked as she felt his gaze lit in upon her yet again, for the thousandth time that evening. Turning slowly, as to not grab his attention quite yet, she smiled as she observed him. The bartender handed her a wineglass filled with an indefinable liquid.  
"Thank you, babe." Kagome blew him a kiss, and Kouga's blood boiled.

(And was it the same?)

He licked his lips as she stared so openly at him. Kouga wanted the undeniably gorgeous female that was currently leering in his direction. He was caught and held by her blazing sapphire orbs, framed by black curls.  
(Just tell me if his dick is bigger than mine.)

A moan was brought forth from her lips, as she examined her pray. He was tall, and ruggedly hansom. As he looked at her with those irrefutably aqua blue eyes, she trembled.  
(Do you remember the way it was when I was home,  
before I left you all alone?)

She felt his demonic ora securely envelop her. Kouga snaked an arm around Kagome's waist and pushed her hair over her left shoulder. Setting his lips to her fiery skin, he growled deep within his chest.  
(I wanna be eighty on the porch drinking lemonade with you  
and it's all that I can think about  
since you told me that you cheated)

Cupping her Brest through her tight blouse, he nipped her ear. She pressed back into his hardening length. He ground his hips into her; bouncing faintly on her toes, she gasped. Kagome widened her stance, and rocked her body to the music.

(Eighty on the porch drinking lemonade with you  
and it's all that I can think about  
when you told me that you cheated on me)

Kouga's hand found its way under her skirt, and he sucked in a sharp breath. Running his fingers along her wet folds, Kouga coded them in her slickness. He kneaded firmly at the apex of Kagome's thighs, and was awarded with a breathy whimper from his companion.

(I knew that you would  
I knew cas ya told me IT RUNS IN YOUR family.

'It was a lye with that stupid boy, such a sad lye. I wasn't me, but at the same time neither was he. I just want to forget all about those years,' Kagome thought darkly to herself, until he distracted her mind by yet another touch.  
(And I did the same  
so I guess that I deserve half of the blame)

She twisted around, and peered up at him. Kagome pressed herself confidently against his broad torso, and gave him a chased kiss. Sliding her tongue across his mouth, she demanded entry. Immersing herself in the feel of him hot and existent in her arms, she almost forgot about the ache.  
(Do you remember the way it was for us  
before all of the blow jobs on the bus?)  
A cherry blush flourished across her face, akin to spilt paint; his fangs then grazed her top lip. "Woman, you're very appealing. I want you badly, because you are calling to the inner wolf's instincts within me. You rouse an element in me, that's been latent for decades. I'd like to get to know you a bit better under different circumstances," Kouga panted.  
(And it's all that I can think about  
When you told me that you cheated)  
"Don't you have somewhere that necessitates your attention more so, than this peculiarly ruff place?"

"No," she said coolly.  
(Eighty on the porch drinking lemonade with you)  
Her visage practically fell when he asked his burning question. Hell he surely supposed that she had someone weighting at home and he had just messed with something valued.

(And it's all that I can think about  
when you told me that you cheated  
told me that you cheated on me)  
Tears built up behind her closed eyes, and she roused herself slightly, as he ran his knuckles along her jaw.

"Now, now. Don't look so heartrendingly sorrowful, babe. Surely you know that such an appearance is rather unbecoming of you," he said as he stirred close to her in the club's atmosphere.

Kouga held on to the besieged girl in his grasp, and softly pressed his mouth to her's. His hand cupped the back of her head, his lips guiding her every kiss, his other hand caressing her mane of hair.  
(What should I care about the long run  
what should it matter to me?)

"Kagome, will you see me again? I don't want tonight to be a one-time fling. I really enjoyed the time we've spent together."

"I gladly will," Kagome gently said.  
(I always knew I'd end up with no one  
And now I know the end is here  
Coz you've replaced me)  
"That's it, nice and easy. I'll get you home, promise."

Kagome curled against his chest as he sat cross-legged in his limo.

"Shall I pick you up tomorrow evening at 7:30?"

"Yes. Then we can have a proper date, and get to learn more about each other the old-fashioned way. Mmm?" Her eyes raked possessively over his darkened form, just daring him to refuse her stated request.

Kouga knotted, and entangled his fingers in her locks. He thoroughly kissed her, fervently making sure Kagome knew who she belonged to.  
(Just tell me his name  
Just tell me you didn't get laid in our bedroom  
Just tell me his name  
Just tell me if his dick is bigger than mine)

"It's been five centuries, since I've seen you, and I still love you."

A/N: disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this fic, nor the song. Go listen to it; it's an awesome song.

http:// www . youtube . com / watch?v=-XQ0toK6aGA


End file.
